


The Morning After

by miss_whimsy



Series: NYSM 5 Times [2]
Category: Now You See Me (Movies)
Genre: Coda, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-07-23 13:57:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7466004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miss_whimsy/pseuds/miss_whimsy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short sequel to Five Times Dylan & Daniel Were Trapped Together (And One Time They Weren't).</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Morning After

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Утро нового дня](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7540624) by [Toshirei](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toshirei/pseuds/Toshirei)



Danny woke to a warm body surrounding him. It was a strange sensation, even though he'd been expecting it. He could count the number of times he'd woken up with someone else on one hand. Even Henley hadn't lasted through the night more than a couple of times.

None of those people had been as close and warm as Dylan was either. Danny had always imagined that waking up this way with someone would make him feel trapped, but the reality was completely different.

Even with Dylan's left leg pinning both of Danny's to the mattress and his arm snug around Danny's waist, it felt like the most natural thing in the world; a warm comforting presence.

"You're thinking,” Dylan murmured."It's too early for thinking.”

Danny smiled. “I'm thinking that we have to face the others at breakfast and that it's going to be hell.”

"No problem," Dylan breathed against Danny's shoulder. "We can eat here.”

"And give them more ammunition? No way. We're going to brazen it out.”

"Can't I just tell them to leave it alone?”

"Sure. If you never want to see me naked again.”

Dylan's wandering hands let him know exactly what he thought of that option.

*

An hour later they joined the others in the, otherwise empty, hotel restaurant for breakfast. Jack and Merritt sat with their backs to the door, with Lula opposite, so she was the first one to see them enter. She threw her hands up in the air and waved at them.

"Mommy and daddy are here.”

Daniel tuned on his heel and made to leave. "This was a mistake."

Dylan grabbed him by the elbow and pulled him towards the table.

"I'd like to point out that this was your idea and if I had my way we'd still be in bed.”

"Oh sure," Danny said, "throw that in my face.”

Danny sat down next to Lula and Dylan sat at the head of the table between Danny and Merritt.

"Did you all sleep well?”

Lula's eyes were sparkling with undisguised glee and Jack was sputtering into his coffee cup. It was Merritt who finally answered

"Did you sleep at all?”

Danny groaned and lowered his head to the table.

Dylan ignored them. "l'm going to get some coffee.”

Lula waited until he was out of earshot then wrapped her arm around Danny's shoulders and leaned in to ask, "How was he?”

Danny didn't raise his head, but he did raise his hand to wag a finger at her. "I am not answering that. That is none of your business. I don't ask about you and Jack.”

"You could,” Lula exclaimed, delighted. “Girl talk is fun.”

"I'm not a girl,” Danny reminded her, "or a gossip. If you want to do that, talk to Merritt.”

"Oh I did.”

"Why do you think she's asking how it was?” Merritt asked.

“They have a pool going," Jack informed him.

"l thought it would be all soft and romantic since it was your first time," Merritt said.

"But I thought there's got to be a few years worth of pent up sexual tension there, just waiting to be unleashed, and he probably just threw you down on the bed and ravished you.” Danny had turned his head, still resting on the table, to watch Lula as she spoke. She smiled a hopeful smile at him when she was done."Was I right?”

He surged to his feet and headed for the exit. "l need some air.”

Jack found him sitting on a wall out front a couple of minutes later.

"Dylan is giving them a talk about discretion,” Jack told him. "He really likes you.”

"Did he say that?" Danny asked and then winced. "Don't answer that.”

Jack chuckled and nudged his shoulder. "He didn't have to say anything. I have eyes. He's almost as obvious as you are.”

“Thank you. Thank you for that.”

"We're happy for you," Jack told him. "Just enjoy it.”

Danny nodded, the lump which had suddenly formed in his throat making it difficult to speak.

"Come on," Jack said, grabbing Danny's arm. "I bet Merritt he couldn't get Dylan to punch him, so no matter what happens I win.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to StupidPoetry for requesting the morning after, with everyone's reaction.
> 
> I'm bambiesque on Tumblr if anyone would like to flail with me about these two idiots.


End file.
